


Like a Good Neighbor

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pool!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's obsession with the movie <i>Dark Harbor</i> is a good thing for Draco. Their neighbours…not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Good Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my challenge prompt: _'Don't wake the neighbours'_ for the LJ community wand_in_a_knot. I may have used it in a different context than expected…or not. 
> 
> If you're not familiar with the movie Dark Harbor \- it's a movie from 1998 that stars Alan Rickman. Oh and it also has Alan Rickman buck nekkid diving off a boat. Yeah…that was my draw. That and Alan Rickman's voice.

Like a Good Neighbor

Draco turned toward Harry. "I simply do not understand your fascination with this movie."

"Are you kidding me?" Harry stared at his husband. "Dark Harbor? It's epic. Not to mention that actor has a voice that sounds like rich, dark chocolate." He scooted closer to Draco. "I have to admit it makes me just a bit turned on."

"I'm not sure if I'm appalled or insulted that some old guy excites you." Draco shuddered. "Did you see his pasty white arse when he got out of the water and walked into the house?"

Harry snorted out a laugh, but knew better than to answer if he held any hope of getting laid that night. He leaned closer to Draco and spoke very quietly. "You know, I've always wanted to do that."

"What?" Draco said, incredulously. "Walk up the front stoop with your nuts hanging in the wind? You are a kinky sod, Potter."

"No, you git! Skinny dipping. I thought about doing it in the Black Lake at Hogwarts, but was afraid the giant squid might take a liking to me and drag me off."

"I'd have been more concerned about the Slytherins seeing your naked arse through the common room window," Draco stated. "Merlin knows what some of those bastards would have done to your perky behind."

"Oh, so you like my perky behind, do you?" Harry leaned in and covered Draco's mouth with his. The kiss started out tender, but quickly escalated into more. Soon hands were undoing buttons and pushing pants off, leaving them naked and hard. 

"Wait," Harry panted out. "Come on, Draco, we have a pool here. We could go out now. It's dark and no one would see us."

Draco sat back. "You want me. To go outside. And swim naked with you."

Harry ran a hand across Draco's chest and tweaked a nipple. "I've heard that pool sex is quite…fun."

Draco arched a brow. "You've heard that, have you? And just who have you been talking to?" He shook his head, apparently holding in a laugh. "Please tell me that you and the Weasel don't sit about discussing _pool sex_."

A hint of red rose from Harry's neck to his ears. "Nevermind," he said, his tone sullen. "It was just an idea. And obviously a stupid one." He leaned over, grabbing his jeans off the floor. 

Draco stopped and looked at Harry before pulling the jeans from his hand and dragging him to the door. "Come on, Potter," Draco smiled. "I think I need a lesson in this skinny dipping thing you seem so keen on." 

They walked hand in hand out to the patio door of their summer home in Antibes. September was late in the season for warm nights and Draco hoped that some of the heat from the day had kept the pool water warm. 

Harry slid the door open and gave Draco a teasing look. "Last one in is a Dugbog!" He cried out running to the edge of the pool to jump in. Draco was mesmerized for a moment by the lovely, pert arse jiggling its way to the pool. But he quickly regained his composure and followed at full speed and jumped in one second before Harry. 

Draco came up sputtering and shouting. "Merlin's saggy ass, it's COLD in here!" He looked over at Harry, still hovering on the edge of the pool. "Get your fucking arse in here, Potter!"

Harry closed his eyes and jumped in, immediately shrieking. "Bloody hell, Malfoy! Didn't you turn the heater on the pool when we got here yesterday?"

Jumping up and down, rubbing his hands over his arms, Draco glared at Harry. "You told me you'd take care of it. Now for the love of Merlin, cast a heating charm on this water! I think my bollocks have travelled so far up into my body I'll never have another orgasm in this lifetime!"

Harry rolled his eyes, but waved his hand over the water and sighed in relief as the temperature of the water became much more tolerable to stand in. He waded over to stand by Draco, pulling him close. Harry's hands slid through the water to cup Draco's arse, pulling their bodies together. He sighed in contentment, loving the feeling of the warm water surrounding their cocks and making them float just a bit. Each time they brushed together, Harry felt his cock grow harder. 

"Please, Draco," he murmured, kissing down Draco's neck. "Fuck me."

Never one to pass up an opportunity, Draco turned him so his front was pressed against Harry's back, his prick rubbing up and down Harry's arse. "Lube?" he asked as he mouthed a kiss against Harry's back. 

Harry tilted his arse up just enough for the head of Draco's cock to catch on Harry's skin. "Use the preparation charm," Harry gasped.

"But…"

"Fuck but…I need you," Harry groaned.

Draco paused. "Well that's the plan, however I thought you hated that spell."

"What's the plan?" Harry asked.

"You just said…fuck…but," Draco chuckled. "I said that was the plan."

Harry wondered when they'd changed personalities, but then that delicious friction of Draco's cock pressing against his arse was back and he lost the ability for thought. He cringed when Draco cast the preparation charm and he was immediately prepared.

Draco moved them closer to the edge of the pool and with one slow motion, slid into Harry's tight heat. "So good," he murmured, pulling out and sliding quickly back in. He set a brutal pace, all the while nipping at Harry's back.

"Touch me," Harry pleaded breathily. "Please."

"My cock is up your arse, I'm quite certain I am touching you," Draco panted.

Harry reached back and pinched Draco's side. "My cock, bastard."

Reaching around, Draco wrapped his fingers around Harry's cock and stroked to the pounding rhythm he'd set. 

Moments later, Harry cried out "Oh fucking hell!" as he came all over the side of the pool. Within seconds, Draco felt heat rush through him and then he was pulsing his release into Harry. They sagged together as their breath slowed. 

Draco gently pulled out and turned Harry to face him. They kissed slowly before walking up the pool steps and onto the patio. "Well except for the spunk in the pool, I'd have to say that was quite an enjoyable experience."

Harry laughed and waved a hand in the direction of the pool. "There, you drama queen. Your pool is all clean. Let's go to bed. I'm knackered."

 

The following morning, Harry and Draco were sitting at the table eating breakfast when a small owl flitted in, dropping a parchment on the table and flying away. 

Draco picked it up, and read it before dropping his head onto the table…repeatedly. Harry gave him a concerned look before picking up the note and reading it. He burst into laughter at the words written in very large letters:

  
FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! IF YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE SEX IN YOUR POOL, USE A SILENCING CHARM SO YOU DON'T WAKE THE NEIGHBOURS!!  
The Robinson's next door


End file.
